


Ich lass für dich das Licht an

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i'm still mildly confused how that last one popped up), Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Erectile Dysfunction, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, passing reference to rimming in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t,” he murmurs against Shiro’s top lip. “It doesn’t change a thing.”</p><p>“It doesn’t?” The vulnerability in Shiro’s voice makes Keith quake.</p><p>To prove his point, Keith shifts forward again, back to how they were before Shiro stopped. He takes hold of Shiro’s right hand, guides it down between his legs and moans. “It doesn’t,” Keith breathes out, meeting Shiro’s gaze head on.</p><p>--<br/>Shiro can't get it up but that doesn't change anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich lass für dich das Licht an

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the beautiful song by Revolverheld ([Ich lass für dich das Licht an](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWSyP4FfKQU)) I was listening to it on repeat while writing this (Thanks to Laura for recc-ing me this song its just SO SHEITH-Y!)
> 
> This is a thing I've wanted to write for a while and it just felt like the right day to do it ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 
> 
> Shout out to micah for doing a quick beta!

Shiro pulls away, gasping, “wait” before planting his hands on top of Keith’s wandering ones.

 

Opening his heavy eyelids, Keith blinks in confusion at Shiro. His hands remain pressed against Shiro’s sides, the tip of his pinky teasingly hooked under the edge of elastic. He swallows, leaning back a few inches before asking, “What is it?”

 

He watches Shiro gather himself, pleasant haziness shifting into soft concern the longer Shiro struggles to answer the simple question. Keith straightens in Shiro’s lap, shivers when his broad hands wrap around the small of his back and keep him steady. He returns the sentiment by pressing a concerned hand against Shiro’s throat, and waits.

 

“There’s something you need to know before we...” Shiro shoots a significant look between them before clearing his throat and starting again, in a much softer voice. “I can’t... get hard.”

 

Keith blinks slowly and carefully, relaxing further in his seat, “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Shiro echoes, surprise peeking through the shame lurking at the corner of his gaze.

 

Shrugging, Keith links his fingers behind Shiro’s neck, “Yeah. I kind of already knew that.” Shiro’s shoulders jump up in a guilty twitch, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Keith huffs a quiet laugh and kisses his nose, on top of his scar. “Don’t.”

 

“But...”

 

He cuts the rest of Shiro’s words off with a quick kiss, insistent and chaste. “Don’t,” he murmurs against Shiro’s top lip. “It doesn’t change a thing.”

 

“It doesn’t?” The vulnerability in Shiro’s voice makes Keith quake.

 

To prove his point, Keith shifts forward again, back to how they were before Shiro stopped. Presses open mouthed kisses up Shiro’s jaw before sucking sweetly at the spot under his ear, smiling at the way Shiro all but melts under him. His fingers dig into Keith’s sides, relaxing before sliding up his spine and cupping the back of his head.

 

He takes hold of Shiro’s right hand, guides it down between his legs and moans. “It doesn’t,” Keith breathes out, meeting Shiro’s gaze head on. Braces himself by spreading his knees further open against the sheets and grinds against the heel of Shiro’s palm. Closes the distance between them to kiss Shiro again, and again, and again until all his doubts have turned to desire.

 

\--

 

“You don’t hav-”

 

Fingers pausing mid-way through unbuttoning Shiro’s pants, Keith shoots an annoyed glare up at Shiro, “I told you. I want to.” He gets the button through its hole, freezes when he takes the metal zipper tab in between his fingers. Concern takes over when he looks up and asks, “Do you want me to stop?’

 

Shiro’s immediate and heartfelt “no.” soothes away most of Keith’s worries. Most. Because Shiro’s eyes shift away, a ruddy flush on his cheeks. “It’s just... go slow?”

 

It’s hard to rein his eagerness in but Keith manages somehow. He runs his hands up Shiro’s covered thighs, presses his nose against the sliver of revealed skin between his pants and tank and kisses the scarred skin. Keith keeps his eyes closed, nudging the soft cloth up a few more inches to press more kisses against Shiro’s hip and pubic bone before moving back to bury his nose against the wiry hair dipping down under dark elastic and cotton.

 

He breathes in the musky clean-sweat smell there, presses a kiss against the hair before going back to getting Shiro’s pants open. _Just get him out_ , Keith reminds himself. Shiro’s still not comfortable showing off his scars and Keith wants to continue respecting that. So he pulls the zip down, swallows harshly, and gets Shiro’s soft cock and balls out of the cotton briefs.

 

Stares at him with intense fascination. So much so that Shiro falls back on the bed with an embarrassed groan, one arm covering his face. Keith laughs, soothingly rubs the insides of Shiro’s thighs and asks, “Still okay?”

 

A strangled “Yeah,” comes from Shiro, encouraging Keith to crowd in and nose against the flaccid cock. He runs his fingers through the coarse hair at the base, presses an open-mouthed kiss at the tip, and another when Shiro shivers under him.

 

“Keep going,” Shiro groans, legs spreading further apart. Keith obliges, feeling his face heat up as he takes the soft cock into his mouth. It’s weird. Nice but _weird_. Keith keeps waiting, expecting Shiro to harden but he never does. He rolls his hips lazily, warm hand coming to rest on top of Keith’s head with a breathless, “Yeah.”

 

Emboldened by the sweet noises Shiro’s making, Keith lets his hands wander as he continues to gently suck on the soft flesh. He strokes Shiro’s trembling thighs, presses down against his abs, slides up higher to squeeze a firm pectoral before coming back down. Takes in Shiro’s cock and balls into his mouth and moans.

 

He’s taken by surprise when, with a high pitched keen, Shiro arches his back off the bed and comes with weak spurts in Keith’s mouth. Keith pulls off with a cough, swiping the back of his hand against his mouth to catch the bit of salty-bitter come that’s dripped out. His surprise mounts when Shiro’s firm grip pulls him up on the bed, capturing his swollen lips in a hard kiss, before groaning, “My turn.”

 

A breath wooshes out of him as his back hits the bed, followed by a groan as Shiro’s hands impatiently tug his belt open.

 

\--

 

“What’s it feel like?” Keith asks later, when they’re lying face to face in bed, fingers linked casually in between them.

 

With a sleepy burrow into his pillow, Shiro hums softly before answering, “Intense. Really intense. Like it’s coming from somewhere deep in me instead of...”

 

Eyes dropping down in between them, Keith contemplates this and wonders aloud, “Is it anything like milking your prostate?”

 

“Kind of, yeah.” Shiro’s fingertips dance up his ribs, slide back down. The contact sends tingles of warmth racing through him, making Keith curl his toes with happiness. He wriggles closer, pressing his lips against their linked fingers. Jumps slightly when Shiro’s fingers dance too close to a ticklish spot. “Sorry.”

 

“S’kay.” Keith shakes his head, closing his eyes when Shiro’s hand moves to comb through his hair. Probably trying to smooth the cowlicks down.

 

Humming, Keith turning into the soothing touch, groaning softly whenever the fingertips scratched lightly against his scalp.

 

“Hey,” Shiro says quietly, drawing Keith’s attention back on the other man, “I know you said you’re okay with switching but is it really okay that I can’t... you know.”

 

With a wicked grin, Keith squeezes the hand he’s holding into and answers, “You’ve still got your fingers, haven’t you?”

 

His grin widens at the speed with which Shiro’s face turns ruddy, yelps and laughs into the kiss as Shiro straddles his hips.

 

\--

 

There’s something about having sex in the shower that’s really erotic to him. Sure, it’s a little too cramped and they need to always be careful not to slip (they’ve had a couple of close calls on that front). But just the feeling of their slick, naked bodies pressing together? Feeling Shiro’s wet hair against his forehead? It gets Keith harder _so_ fast.

 

Another thing that gets him hard? When Shiro will turn, press his lips to Keith’s cheek and tell him he wants to finger Keith open. That _always_ makes his head spin. And has him pulling Shiro back to the bedroom and on all fours on the sheets before he can finish saying, “Please.”

 

His eagerness, every time, makes Shiro’s eyes flare with desire. Initially, Keith had felt embarrassed by his impatience but when he’d seen the answering heat in Shiro’s eyes... He’d lost all trace of his inhibitions. In fact, he feels himself lose a little bit more of them every time Shiro’s got his fingers in him.

 

In fact, he can feel the last shred of his modesty die in this moment right here.

 

“Please,” he’s begging, sobbing into the sheets he’s clenching, “ _Please,_ Shiro.” Keith bears down on the four slick fingers stretching his hole open and whimpers when he feels Shiro pour more lube over his entrance.

 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro reassures him, warm, rough fingers stroking Keith’s hips soothingly. “I’ve got you, baby.”

 

He knows this. Believes it with all his heart. Feels an aching love swell in him as Shiro carefully slips his thumb inside of Keith and carefully, oh so carefully, pushes the widest part of his hand in as well.

 

Keith’s distantly aware of the drool puddling under his chin, more keenly focused on the sharp stretch and the way his throat _aches_ when he moans pitifully.

 

“Easy,” Shiro croons, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the small of Keith’s back. Shiro’s hand slides in between Keith’s spread legs, rubbing his half-hard cock against his abs before moving to stroke him more firmly. Distract him from the cool, swooping sensation that’s spreading through his limbs.

 

He’s never felt pleasure _this_ intense, this _deep_ . Keith can only shudder and shake, moan helplessly as he comes, bearing down on Shiro’s fist. Nod when Shiro bites his hip and and asks, “Still okay? Want to try for another?” _Cry_ when Shiro’s curled fingers press against his prostate with wicked precision that leaves his cock _aching_ when he comes.

 

“I’m never moving again,” Keith slurs into Shiro’s collarbone much later, falling asleep to the gentle rumble of Shiro’s laugh under his cheek.

 

\--

 

Keith holds his breath, uncertain over where he should let his gaze linger: Shiro’s face to memorize his expression, the pink flush that’s spreading down his neck, or down to where he’s slowly taking Keith’s cock in him.

 

Ultimately, it’s the expression that wins out. Because there’s a twitch of pain that pulls Shiro’s lips down and Keith’s hand up to touch his cheek. “We don’t have to do this,” he reminds the older paladin.

 

But Shiro shakes his head, white fringe sticking to his forehead and the side of his nose, panting softly as he pauses, “Want to.”

 

It’s like being punched in the gut. Keith exhales noisily, just barely succeeds in not whimpering before forcing himself to relax. It’s easier said than done, especially when Shiro keeps slowly, _slowly_ sinking down. Until he’s finally seated all the way on Keith’s cock.

 

His exhale is a breathless little thing, awed and wondrous. Just like the look in his eyes as he gazes down at Keith, clearly marveling their connection. Shiro’s hands slide down to rest against Keith’s stomach, feeling the way his abs come into sharp relief with every punched out breath. The tip of his flaccid cock presses against Keith’s pubic hair, sending a ticklish warm sensation through him.

 

For his part, Keith relaxes his grip on Shiro’s hips to let his palms slide down against the other man’s thighs. Squeezes the firm muscles, just because he can, before stroking the scarred skin under his hands. Squeezes again because Shiro starts to squirm, bracing himself on Keith’s chest before he starts to move.

 

It’s a cautious pace initially, like Shiro’s testing his range of motion and what works for him. Keith struggles to hold onto his control, fingertips digging bruises into Shiro’s pale thighs. _Fuck_ , that’s a notion that makes his hips twitch up into Shiro, a wet slapping noise echoing between them.

 

Shiro gasps and groans, “Do that again.”

 

There’s no stopping either of them after that. Caution and care are thrown to the wind in favor of eager desire to please each other. Keith plants his feet on the sheets, cursing at the way the cloth slips. His fingers grab the firm globe of Shiro’s ass, squeezing hard muscle a couple of times before slipping further back. He gathers some of the lube on his fingertips and rubs it against their point of joining.

 

Shiro curses and pants, back bowed as he rides Keith with earnestness. There’s a drop of sweat hanging off the end of a strand of hair which teases Keith. His tongue darts out to lick his dry lips. Before he realizes what he’s doing, Keith rises up to kiss the drop and winds up pushing Shiro down on his back.

 

The other man squeezes his eyes shut, groaning at the new angle. Shiro’s hands hook under his own knees, keeping himself spread open for Keith to fuck into. Keith plants a hand on either side of Shiro’s head, and watches him as he grinds his dick against Shiro’s prostate. Over and over again until Shiro’s baring his throat for Keith, a throaty, “ _Fuck_ ,” dropping from his tongue as he comes with a hard shudder.

 

Keith stares at the small spurts of come spilling out of Shiro’s flaccid cock, still so fascinated by the sight. His fingers move to capture some of the wetness sticking to Shiro’s coarse hair, raising them languidly up to his mouth to remind himself what Shiro’s passion tastes like.

 

A whimpering noise comes from under him, coupled with the hard squeeze around his cock which pulls Keith back into the moment. Dizzily he stares down into the wild look in Shiro’s eyes, like he can’t believe Keith just tasted him, and feels something snap in him.

 

Keith buries his face against Shiro’s neck, pants wetly against the pale skin as he desperately chases his own orgasm. His hips smack against Shiro’s ass with every hard thrust, the noise growing louder with every second until it’s buried under the embarrassingly loud groan Keith lets out when he comes.

 

His arms shake through the orgasm, keeping him upright well after he’s done emptying himself inside Shiro. Dimly, Keith mentally fistpumps over the results of his weight training as he slowly pulls out. Shiro shivers and sighs, laughs when Keith plops down over his right side with a tired groan.

 

Gradually, the numb feeling in his ears recedes, leaving behind the deep beating of his heart. It takes a long while for the sound to fade away. Keith sighs, turns his head to look at Shiro. There’s a faint sheen of sweat covering the older paladin, face and neck still flushed a delicious pink shade. His peaceful expression however, makes Keith’s heart swell with happiness.

 

Somehow, he finds the stretch to reach out and sweep Shiro’s white locks off his face.

 

_Okay?_

 

Keith smiles at the lazy way Shiro follows his palm and presses a lazy kiss to his fingertips.

 

 _Okay_.

 

He presses his palm against Shiro’s cheek, traces the cheekbone under his thumb. Reaches forward to kiss Shiro’s chin.

 

 _Love you_.

 

Shiro’s smile is tired but wide, and happy. Half hidden when Shiro turns his mouth into the palm to press a warm kiss to the rough skin.

 

 _Love you too_.


End file.
